


Past & Present

by flintwoodandco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle of Hogwarts, Break Up, Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Song Lyrics, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintwoodandco/pseuds/flintwoodandco
Summary: Oliver tries to handle his tumultuous world in his own terms





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRboWD0Rg1o) used in this story if you want to give it a listen first

_Wait, where you say you've been?_  
_Who you been with?_  
_Where you say you're goin'?_  
_Who you goin' with?_

Oliver had insisted this was the right thing to do. What happened at the World Cup was too close of a call and he knew Marcus was headed down a separate path than him. Yet, to say goodbye made Oliver almost sick to his stomach. So, he leaves in the middle of the night, taking in Marcus’ soft breathing one last time before walking out the front door. 

_Keep me on my toes,  
Keep me in the know._

He isn’t surprised Marcus has tried to find him. Word quickly reaches Oliver and always, he’s gone before Marcus can even reach the front door. He’s lost count of the owls he’s received and while he reads each letter, he can’t go back. Marcus _will_ become a Death Eater, regardless of whether he’s there or not. At least with him gone, Marcus doesn’t have to worry about picking sides. Their fates have been sealed from the start anyways and the less the Dark Lord can use Marcus’ weaknesses against him, the better. 

_Wait, keep me in your skin,_  
_Keep me in your chest._  
_I'll wait for it to start,_  
_I'll wait for it to end._

Oliver hates sleeping alone. So, when a former Gryffindor, now graduated and part of the Order, offers to share her bed, Oliver doesn’t say no. 

_Keep me on my toes,  
Keep me in the know._

He misses everything. Marcus’ hugs, his breakfasts, the way they said, ‘I love you’. The woman is a nice comfort, but she’s not Marcus. She never will be. 

_But when I looked at her,_  
_I thought of only you._  
_If only there was proof I could use to show it's true._

Some days, Oliver can’t help wishing he was back at Hogwarts. Back when he and Marcus would sneak around, stealing kisses in the hallways late at night. It lit a roaring fire in Oliver and he could never have enough of Marcus. When the entire school found out, Oliver didn’t even care and had kissed Marcus in front of everyone at the entrance of the Great Hall. When Marcus returned the embrace with even more ferocity, Oliver knew that he had made the right choice after all. 

_We were young,_  
_We were in our teens._  
_It wasn't real love,_  
_Spent behind bars._  
_Oh it's sad to think,_  
_We just let it be._  
_Prisoners of love._

Or so he thought. From the brashness of Quidditch tabloids to an impending war, Oliver’s world has been overturned. His wand, once used to make his friends laugh, now only shoots out harsh, sometimes terrifying streams. An anger he never knew he had. Oliver doesn’t have a chance to think about it though. Not when Marcus is staring him in the face in the midst of an ambush.

_It's so easy for it to be,_  
_Something second guessed._  
_Easy to read,_  
_Don't let it become,_  
_A meaningless routine._  
_It's meaningless to me._

Marcus plagues his dreams and nightmares alike. Oliver shivers when he remembers how Marcus removed _that_ mask, but out of fear or want, he does not know. He hates himself for the inner turmoil that breaks him in two. Oliver ended their relationship for a reason but his mind does not seem to accept what has happened. For now, Oliver goes back to her, if only to forget Marcus for a while. 

_But when I looked at her,_  
_I thought of only you._  
_If only there was proof I could use to show it's true._

The day she dies is the day Oliver realizes he can’t go on like this. Her lifeless eyes stare back at him and he feels an overwhelming sense of dread. It’s only a matter of time before it’s his turn, others’ turns, Marcus’ turn. He insists on carrying her body back, that she deserves to be laid to rest. Just like all of his mistakes. 

_Just crash, fall down,_  
_I'll wrap my arms around you now._  
_Just crash, it's our time now,_  
_To make this work second time around._

With his wand raised, Oliver is ready to say whatever spell he needs as Marcus slowly lifts his own. The battle is raging around them, yet they are untouched, left on their own to sort out this mess. With a flick of his wrist, Marcus tosses his wand to the side and approaches Oliver, daunting and cold. Oliver falters only for a moment before pointing his wand back at Marcus, his eyes screaming for time to be reversed. When Marcus’ hand lands on his own, forcing him to lower the wand, Oliver’s soul breaks and he lets the tears stream down his face. He wants to apologize, take everything back as Marcus crashes their lips together. When they finally pull away, they silently promise to return to each other and, after Marcus grabs his wand, they go their separate ways to save who they can. 

_We grew up,_  
_We worked and changed our ways._  
_Just like wildfire,_  
_Been burning now for days._  
_Tearing down those walls,_  
_Nothing's in our way._  
_I said, nothing's in our way._

After the trials, Oliver is exhausted. However, he straightens his shoulders when Marcus approaches, relieved that Marcus is free. A soft kiss, their hands tangling together, Oliver is ready. Finally, they’re going home.

_And I know,_  
_I've said this all before,_  
_But opposites attract._  
_We try and run away,_  
_But end up running back._  
_And all I want to do,_  
_All I want to do,_  
_Is lie down and…_

For a moment, Oliver wonders if separating was such a bad thing after all. Now, his and Marcus’ days are filled with so much love, it’s as if the sayings are true. The bad times come, as they do, but with each other, they’re not ready to give up so quickly. Eventually, they stop leaving the house after an outburst and their arguing turns into nothing more than who should make coffee in the morning. It might not have been the ideal life at first, but now it’s theirs. 

_Crash, fall down._  
_I'll wrap my arms around you now._  
_Just crash, it's our time now,_  
_To make this work, second time around._

On the nights Oliver can’t sleep, he takes to staring at Marcus, soaking in every feature. His mind races with how things might’ve been and, as if Marcus has read his mind, he wakes up just enough to pull Oliver back into him. In Marcus’ arms, Oliver calms his thoughts and instead decides to think about other things. A child might be nice and he smiles as Marcus’ breathing lulls him to sleep. 

_Oh crash, fall down._  
_Just crash, fall down._  
_Just crash, fall down._  
_Just crash, fall down._

**Author's Note:**

> More of my writing [here](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)!!
> 
> (Also the woman is not meant to be demonized in any way. Just someone who came into Oliver's life and left a mark. I feel like I fell into the trope of killing someone off to make a ship work and that is never my intention.)


End file.
